


The Way You Look Tonight

by Srtawalker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Jace are women temporary, Bisexuality, F/M, Gay Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Parabatai Bond, this is NOT a gender bend just some magic shit going on
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Sin saber cómo Jace y Alec se ven transformados en mujer. ¿Podrá Magnus ayudarles a volver a ser hombres? ¿Quién les ha hecho algo así y por qué? Una historia que explora la relación de Alec y Magnus, el vínculo parabatai y la bisexualidad de Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Way You Look Tonight (EV)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649069) by [Srtawalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker)



> Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Es una idea que lleva mucho tiempo en mi mente y quería compartir. Espero que os guste.

El bar estaba lleno de gente, algo que molestaba ligeramente a Alec, pero había decidido no quejarse pues se lo debía a Jace. Los dos habían pasado unas semanas bastante difíciles y necesitaban relajarse, re-conectar. Jace le había pedido ir a tomar algo los dos y, aunque al principio Alec se había sorprendido pues Jace solía irse siempre de copas con Clary desde que había formalizado su relación, no se había negado. No recordaba la última vez que ambos se habían ido solos de bares, pero ahora se arrepentía, pues se lo estaba pasando bien.

Alec iba por su tercera cerveza y primer chupito de tequila cuando Jace volvió a su mesa con otros dos chupitos más. Sentía esa sensación de ligera embriaguez, como si ese interruptor que según Izzy siempre estaba encendido en él se hubiese puesto en modo ahorro de energía.

‘¿Qué es esto?’ Preguntó levantando las cejas ante las dos bebidas de color rosa que Jace había puesto en la mesa.

Jace se sentó a su lado con esa sonrisa que iluminaba cuevas y miró a dos chicas en la barra. Alec pudo ver como eran hadas. Ellas les saludaron con unas sonrisas y siguieron hablando.

‘Nos invitan ellas.’

‘Pensé que tenías novia.’ Dijo Alec sin dejar de levantar la ceja.

‘Por el Angel, Alec, es un chupito, no es como si me fuese a acostar con ellas.’ La voz de Jace con un deje de ofensa.

Alec se encogió de hombros y cogió el vaso. Olía bien, como esos cocktails de fresa que Magnus preparaba que tanto le gustaban. Una sonrisa apareció en su labios sin poder evitarlo. Magnus…

‘Por cierto, le gustas a ese de ahí.’

Esas palabras devolvieron a la realidad a Alec. ‘¿Qué?’

Jace señaló con la mirada a un grupo de hombres, mundanos, y Alec imaginó que hablaba del que estaba en el medio, uno rubio de más o menos su misma edad. El hombre levantó la mirada al notar la de Alec y le sonrió, manteniendo los ojos fijos en él unos segundos hasta que volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

‘Sip, le gustas.’ Dijo Jace dando un trajo de su cerveza.

‘¿Cómo lo sabes?’ Pues aunque Alec había estado saliendo con Magnus casi un año seguía siendo inepto en lo que se refería a ligar e insinuarse a otra persona.

Jace le miró con esa cara de cariño y exasperación que dedicaba solo a Alec. ‘Conozco esa mirada. Créeme. Te quiere ver desnudo en su cama.’

‘Pena.’ Alec acercó el vaso de chupito a Jace y éste cogió el suyo. Chocaron los vasos en un silencioso brindis, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

‘Pena.’ Dijo Jace, pues sabía que en eso Alec y él eran iguales. Solo había una persona en sus mentes, solo una que llenase su corazón, y ninguna cantidad de bebidas gratis o miradas furtivas iba a hacer que eso cambiase.

Se tragaron las bebidas al mismo tiempo, sin fijarse en cómo las dos hadas de la barra dejaban el bar antes de que los vasos tocasen de nuevo la mesa.

No fue hasta quince minutos más tarde cuando Alec empezó a encontrase mal. Le dolía el pecho, pero de una manera como nunca le había pasado. Miró a Jace y supo que su parabatai tampoco se encontraba bien. Quizás era el alcohol, pero en las pocas veces que había bebido nunca se había sentido así. Necesitaba agua, necesitaba refrescarse la cara pues de repente estaba sudando, incómodo, como si su piel estuviese a fuego vivo.

‘Voy al baño.’ Dijo mientras se levantaba apoyándose en la mesa.

‘Voy contigo.’ Dijo Jace apoyándose en él.

Ambos llegaron al baño como pudieron, abriendo la puerta y dándose cuenta de que era para solo una persona, pero lo suficiente grande como para una silla de ruedas. No tuvieron que comentar nada, entraron los dos al mismo tiempo. Jace se acercó al inodoro y se pudo de rodillas, vomitando todo lo que había bebido esa noche. Alec se llenó las manos de agua y se lavó la cara, intentando enfocar la mirada, pues se sentía extremadamente mareado. Cogió más agua y se la llevó a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando notó un intenso dolor por toda su columna vertebral y perdió el conocimiento, cayendo junto a Jace, el cual yacía desmayado en el suelo del baño.

Alec abrió los ojos y le costó unos segundos enfocar la mirada. Por un momento no recordó nada, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado, pero luego le vino todo a la mente de golpe.

‘Jace.’ Dijo, pero su voz sonó extraña, más aguda. Movió la cabeza, la cual le daba vueltas, y buscó a Jace, pero a su lado solo había una mujer rubia con rastro de vómito en la boca. Intentó alejarse de ella y ponerse en pie, pero no conseguía recuperar el equilibrio y se cayó encima de la chica, despertándola. Esta intentó abrir los ojos, pero debía de estar igual de desconcertada que Alec.

‘¿Alec?’ Dijo como si ese nombre fuese la solución a todos sus problemas.

Alec la miró sorprendido, pues no recordaba conocerla, aunque había lago familiar en ella. Movió sus manos y las apoyó en la pared, haciendo un segundo intento de levantarse, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Sus manos eran distintas. Sus brazos eran distintos, eran… Eran más finos, más delicados, aún con músculo y en forma pero no de hombre, no… Toda la energía le volvió de pronto y se puso en pie, agarrándose al lavado y mirándose en el espejo.

’No. No. No. No.’ Dijo y vio como una chica morena con ojos avellana idénticos a los suyos se reflejaba en el cristal. ‘¡Jace!’ Se giró y miró a la chica del suelo.

‘¿Qué?’ Dijo esta abriendo finalmente los ojos.

Alec se arrodilló a su lado y cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos. Ahí estaban esos ojos azules y marrones que tan bien conocía.

‘¿Quién eres?’ Dijo la chica, enfocando la mirada en él.

‘Soy yo, Jace. Alec.’

‘¿Qué?’

‘Ven.’ Se puso de pie, intentado controlar su equilibrio, y agarró a Jace hasta colocarlo delante del espejo. ‘Mira.’

‘Joder.’ Fue lo primero que dijo Jace. Luego acercó su cara al espejo, inspeccionando sus rasgos femeninos.

La mente de Alec iba a mil por hora, analizando la situación, buscando causas y efectos de esto. Se miró las manos, las runas, la ropa. Todo estaba en su sitio. Se levantó la camiseta y vio la runa de parabatai. Estaba intacta, podía notar a Jace a través de ella. Miró hacia el otro lado de su torso y vio la cicatriz de la última herida que se había hecho hacía dos días. Era su cuerpo, era él… En chica. No era como había sucedido meses atrás con Magnus, cuando Azazel había decidido gastarle esa macabra broma a su novio. No, este era su cuerpo, era Alec, pero… Bajó la mirada y vio sus pechos, abultados y redondos llenando su camiseta y estirándola como nunca antes. Vio como la ropa le quedaba suelta en unos lados y ajustada en otros. Era él. Miró a Jace y se dio cuenta de que Jace también era él, pero en chica; el cual se estaba tocando sus más pequeños pechos mientras se miraba en el espejo.

‘¡Jace!’ Pues lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era Jace tocando sus pechos de mujer, en su cuerpo de mujer, grabado en su retina. ‘¿Qué demonios a pasado?’

‘¿Y yo que sé?’ Dijo él más relajado que Alec, el cual estaba empezando a ser consciente de la situación y a tener un ataque nervioso. ‘Lo último que recuerdo es estar aquí, vomitando, y de repente tengo tetas.’ Fue decir eso y una idea pasar por la mente de Jace, Alec pudo notarlo, pero todas sus esperanzas desaparecieron cuando su parabatai se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y notó la falta de genitales en sus calzoncillos. ‘Oh, Dios.’

Alec cerró los ojos y respiró, invocando en su mente a Raziel y pidiéndole paciencia. ‘Esto es serio.’ Dijo Alec.

‘Ya lo sé.’ Contestó Jace. ‘Pero sigo sin saber cómo ha pasado. Sé lo mismo que tu.’

Alec buscó entre sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta que no tenía el teléfono con él, se lo había dejado en la mesa. Se acercó a Jace y metió la mano en sus pantalones.

‘¿Qué haces?’ Preguntó éste más escandalizado de lo necesario.

‘Tu móvil. Tengo que llamar a Magnus.’

‘Buena idea.’ Dijo Jace dejándose hacer. Alec paró al darse cuenta de que su hermano no lo llevaba encima.

‘Te lo has dejado en la mesa.’ Dijo Alec.

‘Pero me lo ha dejado en la mesa.’ Dijo Jace al mismo tiempo.

‘Genial.’ Dijo Alec sarcásticamente. Se miró al espejo, se ajustó más el cinturón y abrió la puerta del baño, saliendo con cuidado. Jace le siguió. No tardaron en darse cuenta en que el bar estaba vacío, las mesas recogidas y las puertas cerradas. Se miraron, comprendiendo la situación, y Jace miró al reloj de pared, daba las tres y veintisiete de la mañana.

Alec se fue a la barra, buscando entre las pertenencias sus móviles, no los encontró. ‘Joder.’ Dijo sin poder evitarlo. Miró a Jace, el cual estaba buscando entre las mesas, pero este negó con la cabeza. Su única opción ahora era ir a casa de Magnus. Volvió al pasillo que daba al baño y Jace le siguió, abriendo la puerta trasera y dejándole pasar. Alec salió a la calle y notó el frió aire de Nueva York golpearle. Fue una sensación un tanto extraña, pues notó el frío en partes de su cuerpo en las que antes no lo había notado tanto antes, y menos en otras. Caminó hasta el final del callejón y miró a los lados, no había casi nadie, volvió con Jace.

‘Estamos a unos veinte minutos de casa de Magnus.’

Pero Jace no le estaba mirando a los ojos, sino a su pecho. Alec bajó la cabeza y descubrió que sus pezones, más grandes en su cuerpo de mujer, se marcaban en la camiseta dejando poco a la imaginación. Volvió la mirada a Jace con una cara extremadamente seria.

‘¿Qué?’ Se defendió Jace. ‘No puedo evitarlo. Son… Bueno… Están ahí… Y… No sé, Alec. Esto es raro, ¿vale? No asocio esos pechos contigo.’

‘Ni vas a hacerlo. Deja de mirarlos si no quieres que te noqueé y te lleve a cuestas a casa de Magnus.’ Alec se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, sabiendo que Jace iba detrás. ‘Cuanto antes lleguemos antes podrá devolvernos a nuestro estado normal.’

Jace se puso a su lado, y Alec notó la misma determinación que sentía él a través de su vínculo. Alec respiró, tratando de recordar que Jace era Jace, y que la situación era extraña para ambos. Caminaron en silencio durante diez minutos, Alec intentando no pensar en cómo sus pechos se movían con cada pisada que daba, haciendo que le doliesen ligeramente. Pensó en Izzy y en lo rápido que ella se movía. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Se sentía así siempre?

‘No sé porqué tus pechos son más grandes que los míos.’ Dijo Jace cortando sus pensamientos. ‘Es injusto.’

Alec le miró sin poderse creer lo que oía. Iba a ser una noche más larga de lo que había pensado.

***

Magnus volvió a llamar a Alec pero no recibió respuesta. Miró el reloj y tiró el móvil en el sofá mientras se dirigía a su armario. Sabía que no debía, no era correcto, pero no podía evitarlo. No había sabido de Alec en cuatro horas, no desde que Jace y él había llegado al bar. Eso era lo último que Magnus sabía, y aunque no necesitaba saber donde estaba su novio a cada minuto, si que le preocupaba el hecho de que Alec no le hubiese escrito para decirle que iba a quedarse a dormir en el Instituto. Alec se había mudado oficialmente hacía poco más de un mes y desde entonces nunca había dormido en el Instituto, algo de lo que Magnus se alegraba enormemente.

El brujo cogió la chaqueta de cuero de Alec y se concentró. Sabía que traquear a su novio estaba mal, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Cuatro horas sin recibir noticias, Izzy no sabía nada, Clary no sabía nada, nadie les había visto y Alec nunca estaría de fiesta hasta tan tarde, no sabiendo que tenía una reunión la mañana siguiente. Magnus temía que algo hubiese pasado, que un nido de demonios les hubiese atacado, que… Dejó la mente en blanco y pensó en Alec. Vio como la chaqueta le llevaba a Alec, pero no pudo ver su cara, solo vio negro, negro y una fina linea plateada y las letras “PH1”. Un momento… Eso era su puerta. Oyó el timbre y tiró la chaqueta en la cama, yendo al encuentro del timbre y respirando aliviado por primera vez desde hacía una hora.

‘Alexander, no estoy en contra de…’ Pero no pudo acabar, pues el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no era su Alexander, sino una mujer.

Una mujer extremadamente atractiva, con pelo moreno casi negro largo que le caía hasta más allá de los hombros, fracciones firmes y definidas, como si hubiesen sido talladas por Miguel Angel siglos atrás. Su camiseta dejaba entrever dos hermosos y grandes pechos, seguidos por unas caderas amplias. Era casi tan alta como él, cubierta en runas familiares. Volvió su mirada a los ojos de la joven y vio en ellos algo que conocía. Conocía esos ojos avellana, pues los veía cada vez que se despertaba y antes de irse a dormir. Los reconocería en cualquier sitio.

‘¿Alexander?’

‘Hola Magnus.’ Dijo la joven, su voz más aguda, pero con el mismo cariño en su nombre que cuando la pronunciaba su novio.

Magnus se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás detrás de la joven. Otra mujer joven, rubia, más menuda, con proporciones más comunes, menos atractiva pero si más bonita que la morena. Sus ojos azules y marrones.

‘¿Jace?’

‘Magnus.’ Dijo la joven rubia.

Magnus abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a las dos chicas y dirigiéndose al mini bar. Algo le decía que iba a necesitar un gin tonic.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘¿Qué ha pasado?’ Dijo Magnus, el cual había asumido que su novio y el parabatai de éste habían aparecido en su puerta transformados en mujer.

‘No lo sabemos.’ Dijo Alec yendo a su encuentro. ‘Solo sé que nos empezamos a encontrar mal en algún momento, fuimos al baño, Jace vomitó, yo empecé a no ver y nos desmayamos. Nos hemos despertado así.

‘Imagino que son vuestros cuerpos.’ Dijo Magnus mientras mezclaba ginebra y tónica.

‘Sí, son nuestros pero con el sexo opuesto.’

‘¿Seguro?’ Magnus miró fijamente a Alec, pues quería cerciorarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

‘Lo son. Puedo sentirlo.’ Dijo Alec entendiendo la seriedad en el tono de Magnus.

Magnus asintió, cogió la bebida y se fue al sofá, donde Jace estaba sentado esperando el veredicto. Magnus dio un trajo al gin tonic y lo dejó en la mesa de café. Movió sus manos, convocando su magia y moviéndolas por delate de Alec. Era cierto, era Alec. Podía sentir su aura, como su magia reaccionaba a él, acostumbrada a tenerle cerca. Se movió al supuesto Jace y notó la conexión de parabatai en la chica rubia. Era Jace. No notó ningún encantamiento en ellos, nada que le dijese que era un conjuro hecho por un brujo.

‘¿Bebisteis o comisteis algo extraño?’ Preguntó Magnus.

‘No.’ Dijo Jace. ‘Cenamos unos perritos en un puesto y luego nos tomamos unas cervezas en un bar.’

‘Estaba más frecuentado por mundanos que por subterráneos.’ Dijo Alec.

‘Pero había subterráneos.’

‘Sí.’ Dijo Jace.

‘Vampiros, hadas, creo que algún que otro lobo.’ Dijo Alec intentando recordar lo que vio al entrar por la puerta. ‘No vi ningún brujo.’

Magnus asintió. ’Esto no lo ha hecho un brujo, al menos no directamente.’

Alec le miró con esos ojos que Magnus conocía tan bien, esa expresión que le pedía que le diese más información. Era extraño ver esa expresión en la cara de esa atractiva joven.

’No hay restos de magia en vosotros, por lo que debe de haber sido un encantamiento mediante poción, no magia directa. Eso hace que la lista de sospechosos se agrande, pues cualquiera puede haber contactado a un brujo para un conjuro así y usarlo más tarde.’

‘¿Y cómo lo revertimos?’ Preguntó Alec, el cual quería poner fin a la noche lo antes posible.

‘No lo sé.’

Jace y Alec le miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

‘Por ahora.’ Aclaró Magnus. ‘Tengo que hablar con una bruja, es experta en este tipo de cosas, y hacer unas pruebas.’

‘Pues llámala.’ Dijo Jace.

‘Son las cuatro de la mañana.’ Contestó Magnus con voz seria pero un deje juguetona. ‘No son horas de llamar a nadie.’

‘En una emergencia.’ Respondió Jace.

‘Es una eventualidad.’ Corrigió Magnus. ‘Que puede esperar hasta mañana.’

‘Magnus.’ La voz de Alec seria.

‘Alec, no voy a llamar a una mujer a las cuatro de la mañana para pedirle un favor con algo que puede esperar perfectamente hasta mañana por la mañana. O mejor dicho, hasta hoy dentro de un par de horas. Dado que no estáis en peligro de muerte y lo único que sucede es que vuestros géneros han cambiado, deberíamos irnos a la cama, descansar y solucionar esto mañana.’ Magnus se acabó el cocktail.

‘No estarás hablando en serio.’ Dijo Alec, pues no podía comprender cómo Magnus no consideraba esto una emergencia.

‘Completamente.’ El brujo dejó la copa en la mesa y se dirigió al dormitorio. ‘Jace, puedes quedarte en el cuatro de invitados, yo me voy a la cama.’

Alec miró a Jace y se dio cuenta de como a este se le cerraban los ojos. Alec había estado notando el cansancio en su cuerpo, pero había estado negando la sensación hasta ahora.

‘Tiene razón.’ Dijo Jace. ‘No estamos en peligro de muerte. Deberíamos dormir un poco y solucionarlo mañana.’ Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de invitados donde se había quedado a vivir meses atrás. ‘Buenas noches, Alec.’

Alec se quedó solo en el salón, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Finalmente apagó la luz y se dirigió al dormitorio.

‘Magnus, esto es serio.’ Dijo cerrando la puerta y viendo como Magnus estaba sentado en su tocador desmaquillándose.

‘No, Alexander, tu siendo atacado por demonios es serio.’ Dijo éste girándose con la toallita en la mano. ‘No sabiendo dónde estás, si te ha pasado algo. Tu siendo secuestrado o atacado o algo peor es serio.’ La voz de Magnus llena de toda la emoción que había estado reteniendo toda la noche, de la preocupación. ‘Esto.’ Dijo señalando a Alec. ‘Esto puede esperar a mañana.’

Alec se dio cuenta en ese momento de la hora, de todas las horas en las que no había contactado con Magnus, en las que le podía haber pasado algo, dado su trabajo, su nivel de vida. Magnus tenía motivos para estar preocupado. Magnus… El cual había estado horas sin saber de él después de que Alec le prometiese que volvería a las dos como muy tarde.

‘Lo siento.’ Dijo dándose cuenta.

Magnus bajó la cabeza, más tranquilo ahora que había hablado con Alec.

‘No. Yo lo siento. No quiero que pienses que no me tomo en serio lo que te ha pasado, es solo…’

‘Que podría ser peor.’ Acabó Alec. Magnus asintió.

Alec miró el espejo que había tras Magnus y vio su reflejo, no reconociéndose. Se había olvidado por un momento de que su cuerpo no era su cuerpo. Magnus lo notó y se levantó. Su cara limpia, sin rastros de negro en los ojos o base en la piel. Levantó la mano y la acercó a la mejilla de Alec. Alec se dio cuenta en ese momento de la diferencia de estatura, de lo poco que era pero lo mucho que cambiaba.

‘¿Puedo?’ Preguntó Magnus. Y Alec asintió, notando como se le inundaba el pecho de cariño ante la pregunta.

Magnus le tocó la mejilla, acariciándola con cuidado, fijándose en sus nuevos rasgos, y Alec se preguntó si Magnus le consideraría atractivo ahora. Se preguntó si su cuerpo de mujer inspiraría el mismo deseo que su cuerpo de hombre. No sabía de dónde venían esos pensamientos, pero sabía que algo dentro de él necesita que Magnus le siguiese considerando atractivo.

‘Sigues siendo precioso.’ La voz de Magnus llena de amor, de cariño. Alec sonrió.

Magnus se separó de él y Alec echó de menos el contacto. El brujo se dirigió al armario y volvió con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos que Alec no había visto nunca.

‘Toma.’ Dijo ofreciéndoselos. ‘Para dormir. Te será cómoda.’

Alec asintió y se encaminó al baño. No sabía porqué, pero no quería desnudarse delante de Magnus. Si era sincero, no quería desnudarse. Nunca había tenido intención de ver a otra mujer desnuda en detalle. Había visto mujeres desnudas: en clase de anatomía, a su hermana cuando eran pequeños y un par de veces en la ducha o en la enfermería; pero nunca a otra mujer de forma sexual, nunca había visto a una mujer fijándose en los detalles, siempre había mirado el mínimo tiempo posible, pues había algo en el cuerpo femenino que le inquietaba.

Alec se quitó las botas, las cuales le quedaban grandes, y los calcetines. Se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó sin pensar. Se miró al espejo y se fijo en como sus calzoncillos le quedaban sueltos, como no había nada que rellenase la parte de delante y respiró. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pues se llevaba haciendo pis bastante tiempo, pero no sabía si tendría el valor o no. Respiró de nuevo y se bajó los calzoncillos sin mirar. Los apartó con los pies, colocándolos en la pila con el resto de ropa, y miró su reflejo. La camiseta era larga y le cubría la entrepierna. Respiró de nuevo y se la quitó. La tiró al suelo y volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo. Jace tenía razón, sus pechos eran grandes, similares a los de su hermana, quizás un poco más. Sus cintura parecía más pequeña de lo que era en realidad gracias a sus caderas, las cuales eran grandes, seguidas de fuertes muslos. Se giró, viendo como su culo era más grande y redondo, ligeramente caído y más bajo. Se volvió a girar y se fijó en su entrepierna, llena de pelo formando una punta de flecha. Volvió rápidamente la vista a su cara y se tocó el pelo, el cual era largo y le había estado molestando todo ese tiempo. Tenía el mismo tacto que su pelo normal, el mismo color. Era él. Podía verse y darse cuenta de que era él. No una versión afeminada de él, sino él en mujer. Era una mujer, una con curvas y fuertes músculos, con proporciones a las que él no estaba acostumbrado.

Se giró, pues no podía seguir mirándose por más tiempo, y vio el inodoro. Suspiró y levantó la tapa, mirando el agujero como si contuviese la respuesta al sentido de la vida. Había visto a su hermana hacer esto, por desgracia, podía hacerlo, no debía de ser tan distinto. Se sentó, respiró, y dejó que le pis saliese. Todo iba bien. Alec sonrió. Todo iba bien. Cogió papel higiénico y se limpió intentando tocarse lo menos posible. Acto seguido se lavó las manos a conciencia. Cogió los pantalones que Magnus le había dado y se los puso, sorprendiéndose al ver que le quedaban perfectos. Con la camiseta pasó lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando Alec se dio cuenta de que la ropa era de mujer, era un pijama de mujer que le quedaba a la perfección. Se lavó los dientes y salió del baño. Magnus estaba en la cama con un libro de encantamientos en la mano, seguramente investigando.

‘Es ropa de mujer.’ Dijo Alec a modo de pregunta.

Magnus le miró y Alec se dio cuenta en como el brujo dejó de respirar por un segundo, como cuando le vio sin camiseta por primera vez en el Instituto tantos meses atrás. La misma mirada, pero en seguida se recompuso.

‘Eres una mujer.’ Dijo a modo de respuesta.

‘Es…’ Alec no sabía cómo preguntar si lo que llevaba puesto había pertenecido a alguna ex de Magnus.

‘Es nuevo. Le he quitado las etiquetas.’

Alec asintió. Magnus dejó el libro en la cama. Ambos se quedaron mirando al otro durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

‘¿Cómo sabías la talla?’

‘He visto suficientes mujeres a lo largo de mi vida como para averiguar que talla eres.’

Alec bajó la cabeza. ‘Gracias.’

Magnus golpeó suavemente su lado de la cama y Alec fue allí, tumbándose y fijándose en como sus muslos eran distintos. Miró a Magnus buscando algo en sus ojos.

‘Duerme.’ Dijo este apagando la luz. ‘Mañana solucionaré todo.’

Alec cogió el edredón y se cubrió. Magnus no se acercó a él y Alec pudo ver en la oscuridad de la noche como había dejado lo justo de distancia entre ellos para no tocarle. Alec entendió el por qué y ese cariño volvió a inundar su corazón. No sabía cómo decirle a Magnus que no tenía que mantener las distancias, que seguía siendo él, su cuerpo, que seguía necesitando sus caricias y sus besos. Pero los ojos se le cerraban y sabía que no estaba en condiciones de mantener ninguna conversación. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, dando la espalda a Magnus y llevó la mano atrás, buscando la del brujo y guiándola a su tripa. Magnus entendió y se pegó a Alec, abrazándolo como tantas otras noches, dejando que el aroma de su pelo le invadiese.

‘Te quiero.’

***

Cuando Alec se despertó lo primero que sintió fue un ligero dolor de cabeza que en seguida desapareció. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad y pensó que había tenido un sueño de lo más raro. No recordaba muy bien de lo que había ido, pero sabía que había sido raro. Se giró, buscando a Magnus en la cama, pero no había nadie. Fue entonces cuando notó algo extraño en su cuerpo y se recostó. Vio sus pechos, sus caderas, sus piernas, su pijama, y se dio cuenta de que no había tenido un sueño extraño. Era una mujer.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al tocador de Magnus para cerciorarse. Sí, era un chica. Su pelo una maraña que intentó arreglar lo mejor que pudo. Se colocó la camiseta y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba un vaso de agua o medio litro. Fue a la cocina y tocó la cafetera mientras cogía una taza. Bebió agua y se sirvió café, yendo en busca de Magnus y Jace. Encontró a Magnus en el salon, rodeado de libros y hablando por teléfono. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que colgase.

‘Buenos días Alexander.’ Dijo este con una sonrisa nada más colgar. ‘¿Cómo te encuentras?’

‘Bien. Con ganas de acabar con esto de una vez por todas.’

Magnus asintió y se sentó a su lado.

‘Sobre eso. Tengo noticias. He hablado con María, la bruja que te comenté, y puede vernos en una hora. Le he explicado la situación.’

‘¿Nos puede cambiar?’

‘No lo sé. Pero ella sabrá más qué hacer en estos casos que yo.’

Alec dio otro sorbo a su café y empezó a sentirse como una persona. Magnus continuó hablando.

‘Esta especializada en hechizos así. Y aunque yo podría dar con la solución con tiempo, sé que quieres acabar con esto lo antes posible.’

‘Tengo una reunión hoy a las once y media. ¿Crees que nos habrá devuelto a nuestro estado para entonces?’ Preguntó Alec.

‘No lo sé. Pero no contaría con ello.’

Alec suspiró y bajó la cabeza. En ese momento se acordó de Izzy y de que no había contactado con ella.

‘Izzy.’

‘La escribí ayer.’ Dijo Magnus. ‘No le he dicho lo que ha pasado, pero si que estáis a salvo y os quedasteis aquí.’

‘Gracias. Tengo que llamarla. Tengo que explicarle la situación y pedirla que vaya a la reunión en mi ausencia.’

‘¿Qué excusa vas a poner?’

‘Voy a decirle que diga que Jace y yo estamos en una misión de última hora.’ Contestó Alec dejando su taza vacía. ‘Nadie debe de saber de esto.’

Magnus asintió y le dio su móvil. Alec lo cogió con una sonrisa.

***

María resultó ser una bruja de lo más encantadora. Aparentaba unos treinta años y tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, su casa llena de colores decorada al estilo mexicano. Había pociones por todos lados con diferentes etiquetas. Magnus se sentó en el sillón y dejó que Alec y Jace, los cuales iban vestidos con sencillos pantalones y camisetas más apropiados para sus nuevos cuerpo, se sentasen en el sofá.

‘Así que estos son los cazadores de sombras de los que todo el mundo hablar.’ Dijo María moviendo la mano y haciendo que un juego de té apareciese en la mesa. Magnus se sirvió una taza. ‘Decidme, ¿cuál de los dos es el que sale con Bane?’

‘Yo, señora.’ Dijo Alec con respeto, pues lo último que necesitaba era ofender a la persona que podía ayudarlos.

‘Una preciosidad.’ Dijo María mirando a Magnus con una sonrisa.

Magnus asintió con una sonrisa y dejó la taza en el plato. ‘Necesitan volver a su estado habitual lo antes posible.’

María asintió y se levantó, acercándose a Jace y pasando su mano por encima, dejando que unas chispas verdes le recorriesen el cuerpo. Hizo lo mismo con Alec y se volvió a sentar. Cogió su taza de té y miró a Magnus.

‘No es una de mis pociones.’

‘Pero puedes hacer el antídoto.’ Pues Magnus conocía las dotes de la bruja. Sabía que había dedicado toda su vida a perfeccionar pociones como esa, pues no siempre se había llamado María.

‘Puedo, pero va a ser difícil.’ La bruja dejó la taza y miró a los dos chicos. ‘Uno de vosotros a debido de enfadas a las hadas, pues es su magia la que siento en vosotros.’

Alec miró a Jace de forma acusadora. Jace se trató de defender con sus expresivos ojos.

‘Ha sido una poción, y una hecha por un brujo, o al menos la base.’ Dijo María. ‘Pero hay algo más ahí, como una maldición o conjuro que solo alguien de los bosques podría lograr.’

‘¿Maldición?’ Dijo Magnus preocupado.

’Puede que no sea la palabra adecuada, pero si que noto algo que dice que vuestro estado en transitorio y volveréis a vuestros cuerpos una vez aprendáis la lección que se os quiere enseñar.’

‘Genial.’ Dijo sarcásticamente Jace.

‘No podemos esperar.’ Dijo Alec. ‘Tengo un Instituto que dirigir, no puedo quedarme así por más tiempo.’

‘Para devolveros a vuestro estado original voy a necesitar ADN de la persona que ha lanzado la maldición.’ Aclaró María, la cual miró a Magnus antes de seguir. ‘La poción es fácil, pero sin algo de la persona que quiere enseñarles una lección no puedo deshacerla.’

Jace miró a Alec on los ojos abiertos. ‘Las bebidas. Las hadas.’ Dijo, y su parabatai entendió.

‘¿Qué hadas?’ Preguntó Magnus.

‘Había dos hadas en el bar que invitaron a Jace a dos bebidas. Puede que sean ellas.’ Explicó Alec.

‘¿Sabéis quién son?’ Preguntó Magnus exasperado, el cual se había sorprendido al oír que los dos cazadores de sombras habían aceptado alcohol de dos hadas sin dudarlo. Una cosa era que tratasen a todos los subterráneos como personas y otra que fuesen aceptando comida y bebida de las criaturas del bosque.

Alec miró a Jace, pero este negó con la cabeza.

‘Dejadme ver.’ Dijo María. ‘Quizás las conozca. Tengo mucho trato con las hadas.’

Alec no dudo en acercarse a ella y arrodillarse. Dejó su mente en blanco y notó como la bruja buscaba en sus recuerdos hasta dar con las dos chicas de la noche anterior. Fue una experiencia extraña, el dejar que otra persona accediese a sus recuerdos, y pensó si sería igual con Magnus, si se sentiría igual de raro si fuese él el que accediese a su mente.

‘Conozco a una de ellas.’ Dijo María rompiendo el contacto. ‘Se llama Nary y su hermana Lara tiene un herbolario en la cuarenta y cinco. No será difícil encontrarla.’

‘¿Si traemos un pelo suyo servirá?’ Preguntó Jace.

‘Siempre y cuando sea el hada que ha echado la maldición.’ Respondió María.

‘Gracias.’ Dijo Jace poniéndose de pie y dando por sentada la reunión.

‘Voy a necesitar una muestra de sangre.’ Dijo María sin inmutarse. Jace la miró sorprendido, al igual que Alec. ‘Para la poción, voy a necesitar una muestra de sangre de cada uno de vosotros.’

‘¿Por qué?’ Preguntó Jace, el cual no estaba por la labor de que nadie más tuviese acceso a su sangre, no después de saber lo que contenía.

‘Es uno de los ingredientes para la poción.’ Dijo María. ‘Pociones que cambian de género son personales, pues modifican el ADN de la persona en su nivel más básico. Cambiar de sexo a alguien temporalmente no es difícil, lo difícil es modificar ese cromosoma X o Y que hizo que a la hora de nacer tuvieseis unos genitales u otros. Lo difícil es convertir a alguien en su version opuesta.’ María dio un sorbo a su té y siguió explicando como si hubiese dicho las mismas palabras cientos de veces. ‘El brujo que ha hecho esto sabe de lo que hablo y ha utilizado vuestra sangre en la poción. No hay otra forma de crear algo tan perfecto sino.’

‘Eso es imposible.’ Dijo Alec. ‘¿Cómo va a tener acceso a nuestra sangre?’

‘No lo sé. Soy experta en pociones sexuales, no en adquisición ilegal de ADN.’ El tono de María divertido, acompañado por una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Magnus. ‘Yo solo os cuento lo que sé. Si queréis el antídoto necesito una muestra de sangre y ADN de la persona que ha lanzado la maldición. Por no hablar del pago…’

‘Corre de mi cuenta.’ Dijo Magnus zanganeo esa conversación. María asintió.

Alec suspiró y paró a Jace, pues sabía que iba a protestar más. ‘Si te damos esa muestra, la usarás solo para la poción. Debes prometer que no harás nada más con ella que lo absolutamente necesario para cambiarnos.’

María le miró seriamente. ‘Lo prometo.’

Y Alec la creyó. ‘¿Cuánta necesitas?’

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos. Espero que este capítulo os guste :) Me podéis encontrar en tumblr y twitter con el mismo nombre,


	3. Chapter 3

‘Tenemos que volver al Instituto.’ Dijo Alec nada más salir de la casa de la bruja. ‘Necesito mi arco.’

‘¿No crees que si nos presentamos armados en una tienda será un poco sospechoso?’ Contestó Jace poniéndose las gafas de sol que había cogido prestadas de Magnus.

‘No podemos ir sin armas.’ Dijo Alec, el cual estaba marcando el número de su hermana en el nuevo teléfono que Magnus le había dado.

‘Creo que debemos ir así, de incógnito, y averiguar si son ellas o no. Luego, si hace falta, nos presentamos armados.’ Refutó Jace. ‘Además, tenemos a Magnus.’

Magnus sonrió orgulloso al saber que Jace le consideraba ayuda suficiente en el caso de que pasase algo. Le puso la mano en el hombro y la joven rubia se giró.

‘Me temo que yo no os acompaño en esta aventura.’ Dijo Magnus. ‘Tengo otras obligaciones.’

‘¿Clientes?’ Preguntó Alec colgando el teléfono y volviendo a llamar. Su hermana debía de estar entrenado.

‘Sí. Dos. Me van a tener ocupado hasta las cuatro.’

Alec asintió y dejó de llamar, dándose cuenta de que era inútil. Jace le quitó el móvil de las manos y empezó a marcar.

‘¿A quién llamas?’

‘A Clary.’ Dijo Jace.

‘No.’ Alec le quitó el teléfono antes de que Jace le diese a llamar. ‘Lo último que necesitamos es a Fray.’

‘¡Eh!’ Dijo Jace ofendido.

‘Siempre que la mando a una misión las cosas acaban saliendo mal o enredándose.’ Dijo Alec on voz seria.

‘No es su culpa.’ Se excusó Jace. ‘Es solo que…’

‘Me da igual.’ Cortó Alec. ‘Lo último que necesito son más complicaciones. Vamos tu y yo al herbolario, averiguamos quién ha hecho esto y, a poder ser, conseguimos una muestra de ADN.’

‘¿También es así de autoritario contigo?’ Preguntó Jace a Magnus.

‘Si yo te contase…’ El tono de Magnus divertido pero con una clara intención sexual.

Jace le miró sorprendido pero con una sonrisa y Alec no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

***

No fue hasta eso de las cinco cuando Magnus oyó el timbre. Había dedicado parte de su tiempo libre a pensar si debería estar más preocupado por la condición de su novio y su parabatai, pero María le había prometido que el conjuro se disolvería, ya bien fuese porque habían aprendido la lección que el hada había querido enseñarles o por el paso del tiempo. Ningún cambio de sexo duraba más de una fase lunar. Quizás era ese el motivo de la tranquilidad de Magnus. Sabía que Alec volvería a su estado habitual, y eso le tranquilizaba, pero sabía que el cambio estaba siendo duro para Alec. Aunque Magnus no podía negar que la versión que tenía delante era igual de atractiva a la que estaba acostumbrado, echaba un poco de menos a Alec sintiéndose cómodo en su piel. Sabía que a el joven le estaba siendo difícil lidiar con su cuerpo de mujer y, si por él fuese, le devolvería a su estado habitual lo antes posible. Pero María tenía razón, no había nada que hacer hasta conseguir esa prueba de ADN o esperar.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y supo que era Alec. Levantó la vista de la poción que estaba preparando y vio a las dos mujeres pasar. Todavía le era un poco extraño asociar ese físico con los dos hombres, pero Magnus había visto cosas más extrañas en su larga vida. Por la cara de Alec supo que no habían conseguido lo que necesitaban.

‘¿Qué ha pasado?’ Preguntó Magnus bajando el fuego para dejar que cociese durante media hora.

‘Era Nary la que está detrás de esto.’ Dijo Alec sentándose en el sofá con él. ‘Pero no conseguimos la muestra de ADN.’

Magnus le miró sorprendido y luego miró a Jace, el cual tenía cara de culpabilidad.

‘No estaba allí. Fue su hermana la que nos lo dijo.’ Jace se sentó en el sillón opuesto. ‘Nos reconoció al poco y nos dijo que sabía que su hermana había estado tramando algo las últimas semanas. Básicamente confesó por su hermana.’

‘Pero no nos digo dónde encontrarla. Nos dio la información necesaria para poderse defender en caso de que la acusásemos de no colaborar.’ La voz de Alec cansada.

‘Sabiendo que es ella, no os costará mucho encontrarla.’ Dijo Magnus.

‘¿Cómo?’ Dijo Jace. ‘No tenemos nada de ella, no sabemos si sigue en este reino o se ha ido al suyo. No es como si nuestras relaciones con las hadas fuesen las mejores.’

Magnus asintió, pensando en una solución. ‘¿Sabéis al menos por qué os ha hecho esto?’

Alec miró a Jace, esperando que este respondiese. Jace suspiró, mirando a otro lado, buscando el valor para hablar.

‘Su hermana dice que Nary estaba buscando una forma en la que enseñarme cómo trato yo a las mujeres. Quería que me sintiese una de ellas.’

Magnus le miró sorprendido y luego miró a Alec.

’No sabemos más. Pero esto era algo personal contra Jace.’

Magnus asintió, notando la tensión en el ambiente. Sabía que Alec y Jace tenía que hablar, pero conocía a los dos hombres y su cabezonería. Se levantó, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Alec en señal de apoyo. ‘Voy a hacer una llamada.’ Y dejó la sala.

Alec miró a Jace y supo que tenía que ser él el que diese el primer paso esta vez. ‘No es tu culpa.’

‘Lo es.’ Contestó Jace. ‘Lara lo ha dejado claro.’

‘No lo sabremos hasta que demos con Nary.’

Jace siguió mirando al balcón, perdido en sus pensamientos. Alec se levantó y fue al encuentro de su parabatai. ‘Jace.’ Jace le miró y Alec no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía al Jace que conocía, las mismas expresiones faciales, los mismo ojos. Era Jace, con diferente envoltorio pero Jace. Alec le abrazó con cuidado, esperando a que su hermano respondiese al abrazo.

‘Todo va a salir bien.’

Jace suspiró. ‘Lo siento.’

Alec le abrazó con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto Magnus estaba al teléfono, tratando de encontrar a alguien que supiese de la ubicación del hada. No fue hasta su quinta llamada cuando consiguió dar con alguien que sabía de ella.

‘¿Para qué la buscas?’ Preguntó Carlos, al parecer un caballero hada amigo de Nary.

’Me contactó para una poción y me gustaría comentarle unas cosas de los efectos secundarios.’ La voz de Magnus sonando lo más natural posible, acostumbrada a mentir.

‘¿Es sobre esa poción de cambio de sexo?’

Magnus sonrió pero mantuvo su voz con el mismo tono. Por fin buenas noticias.

‘¿Sabes dónde puedo dar con ella?’ Preguntó, pues no quería mentir más de lo necesario. Si Carlos había llegado a la conclusión de que él era el brujo que le había dado a Nary la poción no era asunto suyo.

‘¿A estas horas? Su trabajo. Es camarera a tiempo parcial en un restaurante vegano. Empezó hace unas semanas.’

Magnus se sintió un poco mal por Carlos, el cual claramente no sospechaba nada. Magnus se hizo una nota mental de ser amable con él si alguna vez llamaba a su puerta.

‘Gracias Carlos. ¿No tendrás la dirección por un casual?’

***

Cuando Magnus volvió al salón se encontró con Alec mirando el balcón y Jace al teléfono a fuera.

‘Habla con Clary. Están de camino.’

‘Genial.’

Alec se dio cuenta del tono sarcástico de Magnus. ‘¿Qué sucede?’

‘Creo que tengo una pista.’ Dijo el brujo en voz más baja, sentándose a su lado. ‘Pero creo que debería ir solo.’

‘¿Por qué?’ Pues Alec no estaba contento con la idea.

‘Porque creo que voy a conseguir resultados más rápidos así.’ Magnus le puso la mano en el muslo y lo acarició. ‘No te lo tomes a mal pero tu parabatai atrás problemas. Deja que vaya yo, vea si es una pista de fiar y, si puedo, conseguir el ADN.’

Alec le miró, sabiendo que lo que Magnus le decía era verdad, pero algo dentro de él le pedía que se negase. Él tenía que arreglarlo, él tenía que hacerse cargo del problema. Pero otra parte de él, una que había aparecido hacía poco, le dijo que no tenía porqué ser así, que ahora no tenía que cargar con el peso de todo él solo. Ahora tenía a Magnus.

Ales asintió. ‘¿Sabes cómo es ella?’ Fue todo lo que dijo a modo de aprobación.

Magnus negó con la cabeza. ‘Seguro que la encuentro.’

Alec cogió la mano de Magnus, acariciando los anillos por unos segundos, y se la llevó a su cara. ‘Deja que te la muestre.’

Magnus le miró sorprendido, preguntándole si estaba seguro. Alec pegó la mano del brujo a su mejilla y asintió. Dejó la mente en blanco y pensó en esa noche, en las dos hadas. Al poco notó la magia de Magnus tocarle, una sensación familiar, y supo en ese momento que la magia de un brujo era algo único en ellos. Comprendió lo que Magnus le había dicho semanas atrás sobre que cada brujo tenía una señal mágica distinta. Al parecer, Alec estaba acostumbrado a la suya, pues no fue una sensación extraña como con María, sino algo natural, como cuando se acurrucaba a su lado en el sofá y recorría con sus dedos su tersa piel. Notó a Magnus en su mente, cómo este se quedaba en ese recuerdo, agarrándolo, y como dejaba su mente, sin tratar de ir más allá, respetándola.

Sintió la mano de Magnus dejar su cara y se acercó al brujo, besándolo suavemente, pues no quería romper el contacto, no tan pronto. Quería más, quería mostrarle cosas que nunca antes había compartido con nadie, cosas que no sabía expresar con palabras, emociones, sentimientos, recuerdos. Quería sentarse con Magnus y dejarle ver momentos de su vida, compartir sus memorias.

Magnus notó gente aproximarse y supo que tenía que irse lo antes posible, pues una vez Clary llegase todo se volvería una locura.

‘Cúbreme.’ Dijo Magnus separándose de él.

Alec sintió y vio a Magnus abrir un portal e irse tras él. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una revolucionada Clary, seguida por su hermana.

‘¿Jace?’ Gritó la joven pelirroja nada más entrar. Alec suspiró. Tenía que dar tiempo a Magnus para que solucionase el problema, por lo que se levantó y trató de hacerse cargo de la situación.

***

Magnus no tardó en dar con Nary. La joven hada tenía un hechizo que hacía que sus orejas pareciesen humanas a ojos de mundanos, pero Magnus podía ver su verdadera naturaleza. Se acercó a la barra al ver que ella era la encargada de las bebida. Se sentó, su sonrisa de cautivador en los labios, y esperó a que Nary se fijase en él.

‘Hola guapo.’ Dijo la chica nada más acercarse a donde él estaba. ‘¿Qué te pongo?’

‘¿Qué me recomiendas?’ Preguntó Magnus, su voz juguetona, calculando en su mente sus opciones.

‘Hago unas piña coladas maravillosas.’

Magnus supo que ella se había dado cuenta de que era un brujo. Las hadas podían notar cuando alguien mágico estaba delante de ellas, pero por suerte no sabía que él hombre que tenía delante era el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

‘Suena maravilloso.’ Magnus sonrió y vio como Nary le miró con deseo y picardía.

No tardó mucho en servirle la bebida y Magnus pasó la mano por ella, analizando de forma disimulada si había algo más que los ingredientes necesarios para el cocktail. Vio como Nary se giraba para ver si le gustaba la bebida y Magnus bebió, limpiándose los labios sin dejar de mirarla.

‘Casi tan perfecta como su creadora.’ Dijo Magnus y supo por la sonrisa de Nary que le iba a ser más fácil de lo pensado conseguir la muestra.

Magnus se quedó bebiendo en el bar durante una hora más hasta que Nary le puso otro cocktail con una servilleta debajo. Este esperó a que la mujer se fuese moviendo las caderas de una forma que dejaba bastante claro lo que ponía en el mensaje.

_Baño de minusválidos. Quince minutos._

Magnus sonrió y se metió la servilleta en el bolsillo, dando un sorbo a su bebida. Diez minutos más tarde se levantó de la silla y sin mirar a Nary se dirigió al baño de minusválidos. Miró el móvil y vio el mensaje de Alec.

_¿Nuevas?_

Magnus sonrió al ver la brevedad del mensaje. Escribió una rápida respuesta y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

_Todo bien. La he localizado. Te escribo pronto._

Magnus entró al baño y se miró al espejo, comprobando que estaba perfecto. Respiró y repasó las palabras del hechizo en su mente. Iba a ser más difícil de lo habitual, pues las hadas podían notar la magia y era menos efectiva en ellas, por lo que Magnus se aseguró que tenía todo bajo control. Dijo el hechizo, encantando el espejo para que cualquier persona que se mirase en él entrase en un trance momentáneo. Notó la puerta abrirse y se apoyó contra la pared.

’Tengo veinte minutos de descanso.’ Dijo el hada echando el cerrojo y apoyándose contra la puerta con una pose provocativa.

‘Haré que valgan la pena.’ Contestó Magnus.

Vio como la mujer iba hacia él y él la cogió de la cintura, girándola y poniéndola mirando al espejo, apoyando su pecho contra la espalda de Nary. Ella sonrió de forma lasciva, y se pegó a Magnus, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Magnus la miró a ella y vio como sus ojos se quedaban fijos en el cristal, como sus pupilas se dilataban. Se apresuró y la arrancó un par de pelos, guardándolos en su bolsillo con un rápido movimiento mientras que con la otra manó hacía sonar su teléfono.

Nary salió del trance nada más notar el tirón y escuchar el móvil, sin percatarse de nada. Notó como Magnus se alejaba de ella y sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo.

‘Lo siento, preciosa. Tengo que cogerlo.’ Magnus se dirigió a la puerta y abrió el cerrojo. ‘Otra vez será.’ Guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando a Nary sin comprender exactamente lo que había pasado. Caminó con paso seguro hasta la calle y entró en el callejón más cercano, abriendo un portal y llegando a su cocina, donde se encontró con Simon buscando en su nevera.

‘¡Cielo santo!’ Dijo Simon dando un salto y poniendo su mano en su no latente corazón. ‘Casi me das un infarto.’

‘Como si pudiese matarte.’ Dijo Magnus acercándose a la mesa y cogiendo un envase transparente donde solía guardar las sobras de comida. Sacó los pelos y los metió con cuidado, cerrando la tapa. Simon seguía reponiéndose del susto.

‘Si buscas sangre está en la mini nevera.’ Dijo Magnus sin mirarle, señalando una puerta bajo la isla central. Simon abrió dicha puerta y descubrió la nevera oculta con unas cuantas bolsas de sangre. Cogió una que tenía la etiqueta “Mundano” en ella.

‘Bastante cool lo que les ha pasado, ¿no crees? Al principio me sorprendí bastante con la versión femenina de Jace, no es que la masculina estuviese mal, sino que no me imaginaba una femenina tan… ¿bonita? Es como delicada, ¿no crees?’ Simon miró a Magnus y se dio cuenta de que le brujo no estaba. ‘Genial.’ Dijo para si mismo mientras clavaba los colmillos en la bolsa y chupaba.

Magnus entró en el salón y notó como todos los ojos se posaban en él.

‘¿Diste con ella?’ Dijo Alec yendo a su encuentro.

’Sí.’ Magnus levantó el contenedor de plástico y se lo mostró a su novio, el cual lo cogió con cuidado.’Tengo que dárselo a María. Con suerte tendrá la poción para mañana.’ Alec le miró con una sonrisa, una que no había puesto desde que todo esto había pasado.

‘¿Cómo lo has conseguido?’ Preguntó Jace sorprendido.

‘Tengo mis medios.’ Pues Magnus no quería contar toda la historia. ‘Voy a ir a ver a María y darle el pelo. Vosotros pedir algo de cena y relajaros. ¿Vale? Volveré en un rato.’

‘Voy contigo.’ Dijo Alec y Jace al mismo tiempo.

‘No hace falta, en serio. Le daré el pelo y ella hará la poción. Ahora no hay nada más que hacer que esperar.’

‘Magnus tiene razón.’ Dijo Izzy, la cual para entonces se sabía toda la historia. ‘Vamos a dejarle y pedir algo de cena. ¿Pizza?’ Dijo mirando a Clary, buscando apoyo en su amiga.

‘Pizza suena bien.’ Dijo la pelirroja.

Magnus miró a Jace y este asintió, sentándose en el sofa al lado de su novia. El brujo se dio la vuelta, encaminándose a la puerta, pues notaba como su magia empezaba a decaer y quería dejarla tiempo a que se recuperase. Un taxi serviría por ahora. No fue hasta que tocó el picaporte cuando notó una presencia tras él.

‘Voy contigo.’ Dijo Alec, poniéndose su chaqueta, la cual le quedaba demasiado grande.

Magnus asintió, sabiendo que era inútil discutir con él, alegrándose de su presencia. Cogiendo su mano e intercaló sus dedos mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

Continurá…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito. No aporta nada a la historia en cuanto a trama se refiere pero es el motivo por el cual escribí este fanfic. Si no queréis leer sexo os lo podéis saltar y esperar al siguiente.

Alec se miró en el espejo del dormitorio y suspiró. Había pensado que todo iba a volver a la normalidad, que hoy acabaría la pesadilla que había empezado ayer, pero nada había cambiado. Sin embargo, tenían la muestra de ADN y la poción estaría lista mañana para transformarlos de nuevo en hombres. Alec echaba de menos ser un hombre, el cuerpo que veía en el espejo no era el arma con el que estaba familiarizado, por no decir que había aprendido más de la anatomía femenina en las últimas veinticuatro horas que en toda su vida.

‘No eres capaz de verlo, ¿verdad?’

Alec oyó la voz de Magnus y le vio en el reflejo apoyado en la puerta.

‘¿El qué?’

‘Lo hermosa que eres.’ Había cariño y admiración en las palabras de Magnus.

‘Solo veo una mujer.’ Dijo Alec volviéndose a fijar en su reflejo.

Vio como Magnus se acercó a él y puso su mano en la cintura de Alec. Este notó como la piel empezaba a vibrar como cada vez que Magnus le tocaba. Magnus llevó la mano a su pelo y se lo recogió muy despacio, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la columna de Alec.

‘Mírate.’ La voz de Magnus sensual.

Alec abrió los ojos y vio a Magnus detrás de él, sus perfectas manos acariciando su vientre, su otra mano agarrando su pelo con suavidad, haciendo que su nuca estuviese en contacto con el aliento del brujo.

‘Sé que no ves el atractivo en las mujeres, pero Alec… Si pudiese ver lo que veo yo…’

‘¿Qué ves?’ Preguntó Alec, el cual estaba empezando a sentir deseo. Quería que Magnus le tocase, quería sentirle cerca, quería algo familiar en su cuerpo y nada era más familiar que las manos de Magnus, que sus labios.

‘Veo a una preciosa persona, con los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida, con un cuerpo tallado por dioses, un cuerpo que hace que quiera perderme en él y nunca encontrar la salida al mundo exterior.’ Magnus le besó la nuca con cariño. ‘Veo lo mismo que veía hace una semana. Te veo a ti.’

Alec entendió el significado de esas palabras, y comprendió a Magnus un poco mejor. Siempre le había costado entender el concepto de enamorarse de un alma, como Magnus decía. Alec siempre había sentido atracción por hombres, desde muy temprana edad, y no podía imaginar lo que era sentirla por el sexo opuesto. Pero ahora, en los brazos de Magnus, mirando a los ojos a su novio, podía comprender un poco mejor lo que Magnus le había dicho semana atrás. Se giró, pegándose más a Magnus y acercándose a sus labios.

‘Quiero… Quiero sentirte cerca, Magnus, pero no sé cómo. No sé… No sé qué hacer con este cuerpo.’ Pues era la verdad. Desde que Magnus le había tocado había sentido placer recorrerle la piel, pero también había sentido ese placer de forma distinta. Notó su entrepierna más que nunca, no igual que cuando tenía una erección, pero si de una forma que le indicaba que estaba excitado. Y no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto a un hombre y a una mujer follar. La mera ideal le repelía. Pero sabía que quería acostarse con Magnus, y sabía que Magnus quería acostarse con él. Nunca, en toda su relación con el brujo, se había alegrado tanto de la bisexualidad de este.

‘¿Confias en mi?’ Preguntó Magnus.

‘Sabes que si.’

‘Déjame darte placer.’ Dijo el brujo subiendo su mano por la espalda de Alec. ‘Y dime que pare si te sientes incómodo en cualquier momento.’

Alec asintió y dejó que Magnus le besase, perdiéndose en ese beso y olvidándose de todo. Solo existía Magnus y él, su pasión, la firme presión de su novio contra su cuerpo, las ganas de sentirlo cerca, lo más cerca posible. Notó como Magnus subía las manos y le removía la camiseta. Alec llevó sus manos a la camisa de Magnus, queriendo verle desnudo cuanto antes. No tardó en quitársela y tirarla al suelo, sabiendo que a Magnus no le importaría. Llevó sus manos al cinturón de Magnus y lo desabrochó, metiendo su mano en ellos y notando la creciente erección del brujo. Alec respiró de alivio sin querer. Saber que seguía produciendo ese efecto en Magnus, notar el familiar peso de su miembro en su mano, le llenó de calma sin saber porqué.

Magnus llevó sus labios a su cuello y empezó a besar la runa como cada vez que tenían relaciones. Alec suspiró, moviendo su mano ligeramente dentro de la ropa interior de Magnus, dejando que la familiaridad le invadiese. Notó unos chispazos de magia y abrió los ojos, viendo como Magnus estaba completamente desnudo delante de él. Sin ropa, sin joyería.

‘¿Puedo?’ Preguntó el brujo y Alec asintió, olvidándose que su cuerpo no era al que Magnus estaba acostumbrado.

Pero Magnus no le desvistió con su magia, sino que llevó sus manos a su pantalón y se lo desabrochó, quitándoselo lentamente y bajando por su tripa, dando ligeros besos y continuando por sus piernas, evitando su entrepierna. Alec le necesitaba ahí. No sabía cómo, no sabía haciendo qué, pero le necesitaba ahí. Magnus subió por su cuerpo evitando de nuevo la zona hasta estar delante de él. Le miró a los ojos y Alec se perdió en ellos. Notó como las manos de Magnus tiraban suavemente del sujetador deportivo que le había dado esa mañana, y recordó que no estaba en su cuerpo. Notó el aire en sus pechos cuando estos estuvieron libres y suspiró. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en nada Magnus le besó, haciéndole olvidar cualquier duda que hubiese en su mente. Notó la mano de Magnus subir por su espalda hasta llegar a su pecho, el cual empezó a acariciar y masajear, pasando el pulgar por el pezón con más fuerza. Alec soltó un gemido sin poder evitarlo. Magnus había tocado sus pezones antes, le había dado placer así, pero nada como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Ahora necesitaba más, necesitaba sus dos manos en él, necesitaba suavidad y fuerza al mismo tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta cogió la otra mano de Magnus y la llevó a su otro pecho. Magnus no necesitó indicaciones para ponerse a trabajar. Alec agarró las caderas de Magnus, acariciando los músculos de su espalda y perdiéndose en el placer, notando como las piernas empezaban a fallarle, como sentía un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Se pegó a Magnus y notó su erección en la zona de su cuerpo que más la necesitaba. Suspiró de nuevo y notó las manos de Magnus bajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas. Justo cuando Alec iba a quejarse y a pedirle que siguiese con lo que había estado haciendo notó como Magnus le levantó en brazos, como otras tantas veces, y le depositó en medio de la cama, como otras tantas veces. Su novio no tardó en colocarse encima de él, besándole intensamente y bajando por su cuello poco a poco, masajeando sus pechos hasta llegar a ellos. Beso el camino que había entre ellos y besó su pezón derecho antes de metérselo en la boca, succionando. Alec gimió sin poder evitarlo, llevando las manos a la cabecera de la cama, buscando algo donde agarrarse. Se sentía como si fuese su primera vez pero al mismo tiempo como si hubiese llevado haciendo esto años. Era familiar y nuevo, excitante y aterrador. Y quería más.

Magnus empezó a bajar por su cuerpo a los pocos minutos, quitándole la ropa interior como quien abre un frágil regalo. Alec no pudo evitar mover las caderas una vez se notó libre de toda ropa. Separó las piernas sin darse cuenta y miró a Magnus. Por un momento su pasión se perdió al fijarse en sus pechos y en su vagina, al recordar que no era el mismo de siempre.

‘Cierra los ojos.’ Dijo Magnus, el cual había notado el cambio en él. ‘Concéntrate en el placer.’

Y Alec así lo hizo.

No tardó en notar a Magnus besar sus piernas, besar su estómago, cogerle las rodillas y subírselas, colocando sus pies en la cama. Alec respiró e intento centrarse en el placer y no pensar en lo que estaría viendo Magnus.

_Le gusto._ Se dijo a sí mismo. _Le excito. Y él me excita._ No quería pensar en nada más.

Sintió la lengua de Magnus en él y no pudo evitar gritar. Nunca había sentido un placer así. No podía relacionarlo con nada. No era ni mejor ni peor que cuando Magnus le tomaba en su boca. Era distinto, era excitante, era nuevo e intenso. Se agarró al cabecero con más fuerza y trató de bajar el nivel de su voz a meros gemidos, pero le era muy difícil al sentir la lengua de Magnus moverse en él.

‘Magnus…’ No sabía qué quería decirle, pero sabía que tenía que decir su nombre. Su nombre era lo único que le mantenía atado a la tierra en ese momento.

Magnus abrió un poco más las piernas de Alec, haciéndose sitio entre sus labios. Una parte de él había echado de menos esto. La textura, el olor, el sabor. Pero si prestaba atención tanto el olor como el sabor le recordaba que era Alec, que ya había probado esa piel antes. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó si esa hada, en su obsesión por enseñarle una lección a Jace, no había cumplido la mayor fantasia sexual de Magnus. Una que ni él mismo sabía que tenía pero que no podía negar cuando se encontraba delante de él. Movió sus labios, haciendo presión con la lengua y succionando, sabiendo que eso sacaría otro grito en Alec. Alec… el cual estaba completamente perdido en el placer. Magnus notaba como su erección empezaba a doler, necesitaba tocarse, pero no podía apartar su atención de Alec. Llevó sus manos a su vagina y abrió más los labios, trabajando en él lentamente pero sin pausa, escuchando los gemidos y el subir de su pulso. Metió la lengua dentro de él, deleitándose con la humedad que ahí había.

Alec movió las caderas de nuevo y Magnus supo que estaba cerca. Hizo más presión con su lengua, succionando en la zona del clítoris y apretando dos dedos contra la entrada, sin llegar a penetrate. Notó las contracciones en Alec antes de oír sus gritos de placer. Quitó los dedos y metió la lengua, dispuesto a hacerle disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible, pues sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo el joven cazador de sombras era una experiencia como nunca antes en su vida, algo que nunca más volvería a sentir.

Magnus se separó de Alec, apoyándose en la cama para no aplastarle con su cuerpo y dejarle espacio. Se colocó a su lado y vio como este tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración aún irregular, y no pudo evitar tocarse, deleitándose al ver el cuerpo de Alec, en lo diferente y al mismo tiempo igual que era a lo que él conocía. Magnus nunca había pensado cómo sería Alec si fuese mujer, pero ahora que tenía el ejemplo delante no podía negar que era igual de atractiva.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron y Magnus vio las dilatadas pupilas de Alec. Este tardó unos segundos en hacer algo más que mirarle lleno de placer y satisfacción. El joven se dio cuenta del estado de Magnus y quiso hacer algo, pero sentía como las piernas no les respondían del todo, como sus músculos no estaban aún por la labor de moverse. Magnus se movió, sin dejar de tocarse lentamente y colocando su otra mano en la mejilla de Alec.

‘Eres preciosa.’ Le dijo sin poder evitarlo, y Alec sonrió. Quizás, quizás, no era tan malo ser mujer, no si podía conseguir esa sonrisa de Magnus, no si notaba como su cuerpo era como mantequilla puesta al sol.

Magnus se movió, colocándose encima de él. Alec no sabía qué tenía en mente, pero no estaba preocupado. Lo que fuese que necesitase Magnus para llegar al orgasmo él se lo daría. Notaba como sus músculos empezaban a responder y levantó sus manos, cogiendo la cara de Magnus entre ellas con cariño.

‘Tu si que eres precioso.’ Dijo Alec, pues no pudo evitarlo. Magnus era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

‘¿Confias en mi?’ Volvió a repetir Magnus tras unos segundos.

‘Siempre.’ Dijo Alec.

El cazador de sombras notó como Magnus se pegaba más a él y acarició sus brazos, apreciando como sus biceps trabajaban para no aplastarle. Notó a Magnus tocarle entre las piernas y pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la piel. Vio como Magnus colocaba su erección en lo que Alec pudo intuir era su entrada y otro escalofrío, uno distinto, le recorrió el cuerpo.

‘¿Alec?’ La voz de Magnus seria pero llena de cariño.

Alec le miró a los ojos y dejó que le llenasen de confianza. Asintió y Magnus, sin dejar de mirarle, entró en él.

Lo primero que Alec pensó fue en lo distinto y al mismo tiempo familiar que le resultaba la sensación. Un gemido se escapó de su boca y notó como Magnus paraba una vez había entrado por completo en él. Alec, el cual había cerrado los ojos sin darse cuenta los abrió y miró a Magnus sin saber que esa chispa que siempre había en sus ojos cuando se encontraban en una situación similar había vuelto a ellos.

‘Muévete.’ Dijo Alec, y Magnus, con una sonrisa en los labios, así lo hizo.

Alec no tardó en acostumbrarse al movimiento, si bien al principio era una mezcla de dolor y placer, poco a poco, gracias a los dedos de Magnus en su entrepierna, acariciando la zona previamente estimulada, se transformó en un placer conocido, en algo como a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero con algo nuevo, algo extra. Magnus se movió, colocándose de rodillas y tirando de las piernas de Alec, moviéndose más rápido y con más intención dentro de él. Fue en ese momento en el que Alec se percató de que iba a tener otro orgasmo. Agarró los brazos de Magnus, fuertes y seguros, y le atrajo hacia él. Le daba igual su cuerpo, le daba igual ser mujer o no. En ese momento solo existía Magnus y el placer que le daba. No quería pensar en nada más que en la sensación entre sus piernas y en su corazón. Notó como Magnus se pegaba más a él sin dejar de moverse. Alec agarró su espalda, arañándola sin querer, y se pegó a su oreja.

‘Deja que te monte.’ Esas palabras habían salido de sus labios en otras ocasiones, pues desde que Alec descubrió la postura era una de sus favoritas. No iba a dejar escapar la ocasión, no iba a dejar a Magnus hacer todo el trabajo, no era gusto.

Movió la cabeza y vio como los ojos de Magnus cambiaban ligeramente, el glamour casi desapareciendo pero volviendo a su sitio. Alec supo que estaba perdiendo la compostura y sonrió. Se separó de él y le empujó a la cama con fuerza. Vio como Magnus se dejaba hacer y eso le dio seguridad, ver los ojos del brujo parpadear para mantener el glamour en ellos. Alec se colocó encima de él, agarró su erección y, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, se la metió en la boca. Vio como Magnus cerraba los ojos y gemía y empezó a moverse, seguro al darse cuenta de que sabía lo que hacía, que había algo que no cambiaba. Cuando Magnus volvió a abrir su ojos estos eran dos preciosas esferas doradas. Alec se separó de él y se sentó en su regazo, Magnus no tardó en entrar en él y Alec empezó a moverse, sosteniéndose en el pecho del brujo como tantas otras veces. Esto era familiar, era otra cosa que el cuerpo de Alec sabía hacer sin necesitar instrucciones, y aunque la sensación era distinta, aunque las manos de Magnus en sus pechos despertaban en él placeres nuevos, se sentía seguro al saber que sus caderas estaban acostumbradas a este ritmo, a esta actividad.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siguiendo el consejo de su novio y perdiéndose en el placer. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, moviéndose rítmicamente, pero sí que notó cuando Magnus llevó sus dedos a su entrepierna, cuando empezó a tocarle como le había tocado antes y Alec empezó a perder el ritmo. Se mordió el labio y abrió los ojos, viendo los ojos dorados de Magnus.

‘Eso eso. Lo estas haciendo tan bien, Alexander, tan bien.’ Dijo Magnus moviéndose en él, tomando las riendas de la situación de nuevo. ‘¿Lo sientes? Sé que puedes sentirlo, sé que quieres correrte de nuevo.’

‘Magnus…’ Pues Alec no sabía si era posible, nunca antes había experimentado algo así, no tan de seguido, no tan distinto.

‘Córrete, Alec. Hazlo por mi.’

Alec notó como Magnus apretaba su pezón con una mano mientras apretaba la parte más sensible de su vagina con la otra sin dejar de moverse en él y Alec no pudo evitarlo. El orgasmo vino de golpe, fuerte, haciendo que un grito ahogado se quedase en su garganta. Cerró los ojos pues todo era demasiado intenso, demasiado al mismo tiempo. Quería parar, quería que esa sensación se acabase pero al mismo tiempo quería que nunca acabase, que volviese a empezar. Notó algo húmedo dentro de él y supo que no era él único que sentía ese placer. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, bajando la cabeza y disfrutando de los últimos ramalazos del orgasmo mientras veía la cara de Magnus, sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta, el sudor en su pecho, su pelo despeinado.

Era lo más erótico que había visto nunca.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Alec se despertó con una sonrisa, abrazando la almohada y respirando, notando como su cuerpo se despertaba con él. Su mente se aclaró y recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. No pudo evitar expandir la sonrisa y enterrar su cabeza en la blanda almohada. Era como si hubiese tenido otra primera vez con Magnus, algo maravilloso y único que pensó que nunca más viviría. Había días en los que se despertaba y notaba cómo su cuerpo le recordaba las actividades de la noche anterior, cómo de cansado y al mismo tiempo descansado estaba, pero nada había sido como su primera vez con Magnus. Cada vez que estaba con él sentía parte de esa emoción, pero anoche… Anoche fue una experiencia única.

Se giró, viendo a Magnus dormir, su pelo pegado a su frente, la sábana cubriéndolo hasta la cintura. Sí, había sido una buena noche, algo único y especial, algo que puede que no le importase repetir en un futuro. Puede… Quizás…

Notó como Magnus se movía, despertándose, y llevó su mano al brazo de su novio, acariciándolo, siguiendo la vena hasta llegar a la axila. Era cierto que ahora se sentía más cómodo en su cuerpo de mujer, pero no podía esperar a volver a ser él, volver a tener sus brazos para abrazar a Magnus, volver a sentirse seguro en su fisonomía. Magnus le había explicado como algunas personas nacían siendo hombres y se identificaban como mujeres. Los mundanos pasaban parte de su vida cambiando su sexo para que el interior y el exterior fuesen igual. Él no era uno de ellos. A Alec le gustaba ser hombre, nunca se había cuestionado nada distinto, pero parte de él se alegraba por la experiencia, parte de él daba gracias de haber podido experimentar lo que sería acostarse con Magnus si fuese mujer.

‘Buenos días.’ Murmuró Magnus sin abrir los ojos.

Alec se acercó más a él, pegándose a su pecho y recordando de nuevo el porqué quería volver a ser un hombre. Si había algo extremadamente incómodo de ser mujer eran sus pechos. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan grandes y blanditos? Aún así se pegó a él hasta que sintió que más sería incómodo, metiendo una pierna entre las de Magnus, apreciando el calor de su cuerpo.

‘Buenos días.’ Dijo Alec, quitándole el pelo de la cara.

Magnus abrió los ojos y sonrió. Movió la mano que tenía bajo la almohada para agarrarle la cintura y con la otra acarició la cara de Alec. ‘¿Te he dicho ya que eres igual de atractivo de mujer que de hombre?’

Alec negó con una sonrisa, sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de Magnus.

‘Lo eres.’ Continuó el brujo. ‘Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos.’

Alec soltó una carcajada. ‘No lo soy.’

‘¿No?’ Dijo Magnus apoyándose en la cama, separándose ligeramente de Alec. Este notó un poco de frió al perder el contacto con la cálida piel, por lo que subió la sábana hasta su cintura.

‘¿No crees que mis pechos son demasiado grandes?’ No sabía porqué había dicho eso, pero llevaba con la duda demasiado tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si a Magnus le gustaban las mujeres con pechos pequeños o grandes. Sabía por Jace que a los hombres heterosexuales esas cosas les importaban.

Magnus le miró los pechos, analizándolos con la misma dedicación que ponía a los objetos mágicos con los que trabajaba. Alec esperó su respuesta con más expectación de la que pensaba.

‘No.’ Dijo tras la pausa. ‘Creo que son perfectos.’

‘¿Te gustan grandes?’ Había curiosidad y no picardía en la voz del joven, pero Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír ante la implicación sexual.

‘No tengo una especial preferencia.’ Dijo Magnus. ‘¿Por?’

Alec se encogió de hombros, pegándose más a Magnus, recuperando la cercanía y el calor corporal.

‘No sé, siempre he escuchado que es algo importante. Cuando otros chicos hablaban de las chicas que les gustaban, hablaban de ello.’

Magnus recorrió su lateral con los dedos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, ganando un poco de altura y dejando que Alec se sintiese cómodo en sus brazos.

‘No es algo que me importe tanto.’ Dijo Magnus. ‘Pero si tuviese que elegir elegiría pechos pequeños. Nunca me ha gustado esa obsesión con sexualizar a la mujer, especialmente en los últimos años cuando se pueden operar y agrandárselos.’

‘¿Para qué?’

‘No lo sé.’ Magnus continuó sus caricias entrando por debajo de la sábana y llegando al culo de Alec. ‘Siempre he sido un hombre de partes traseras.’

Alec no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se movió, haciendo más hueco entre sus piernas para Magnus, dejando que la mano de éste navegase al principio de sus glúteos, consiguiendo que un escalofrío conocido recorriere su cuerpo. Pensó en cómo sería sentir a Magnus dentro de él así, como solían hacerlo siempre. ¿Sería el mismo tipo de placer? Pero no pudo seguir con su linea de pensamientos pues notó como la puerta se abría y se giró, encontrándose a Jace con cara de prisa.

‘Chicos, María ha lla… ¡Dios mío!’ Jace se giró al darse cuenta de que su hermano, ahora mujer, estaba desnudo en la cama, con toda la parte de arriba descubierta, pegado a un desnudo Magnus, cuya mano se perdía por las sábanas. ‘¡Oh, Dios mío!’ Volvió a repetir Jace con los ojos cerrados y de espaldas, intentando borrar la imagen de su mente.

‘¡Jace!’ Gritó Alec incorporándose en la cama. ‘¡¿Qué demonios haces?!’

Magnus se había vuelto a tumbar, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, notando como su creciente erección desaparecía en segundos.

‘¡No pensaba que estarías desnudos!’ Se defendió Jace sin moverse.

‘¡¿Cómo pensabas que íbamos a estar?!’

‘¡No sé! ¿Vale? Vestidos dado que…’ Jace se giró pensando que Alec se había cubierto, pero no había contado con que Alec no estaba acostumbrado a cubrirse el pecho, pues no lo había hecho nunca en su presencia. Puede que fuese una mujer en el exterior, pero nadie le había inculcado el sentir vergüenza al tener su torso al descubierto. ‘Alec, ¡Cúbrete!’ Grito Jace con una mano en los ojos.

El joven tardó unos segundos en comprender hasta que cogió la sábana y se tapó con ella. ‘Jace. ¡Fuera!’

‘María ha llamado…’ Dijo Jace bajando la mano de sus ojos.

‘¡Fuera!’ Volvió a gritar Alec.

‘Vale, vale.’ Jace dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cogió el picaporte. ‘Salir pronto. Tiene la poción.’ Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Nada más hacerlo Alec se tumbó en la cama con un gruñido. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder y al mismo tiempo no se sorprendía. Jace nunca había sido la persona más preocupada con su espacio personal, siempre entrando en su cuarto sin llamar, o en el baño. Se había criado con él, pero pensaba que quizás Jace no entraría en el dormitorio de su novio a primera hora de la mañana, que quizás la idea de verle a él en la cama con otro hombre le inquietaría y asquearía lo suficiente a su parabatai como para alejarse. Alec tenía que haber sabido que nada podía alejar a Jace de él si Jace quería algo. Y una pequeña parte de él le decía que debería estar contento al tener un parabatai tan compresivo y conforme con su sexualidad.

‘Puedo convertirle en rana.’ Dijo Magnus llamando su atención. ‘Nada permanente, solo por unas horas.’

‘Lo tendré en cuenta.’ Y Alec hablaban en serio.

***

Minutos más tarde se encontraban los tres en la cocina, bebiendo café y comiendo tostadas en silencio. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Al final Magnus no aguantó más y habló, pues sabía que los dos hombres, o mejor dicho mujeres, podían estar mirando sus respectivos platos hasta que solo hubiese migas.

‘Bueno, pues como esto no es nada incómodo,’ dijo Magnus levantándose ‘voy a llamar a María. Vosotros…’ Ambos le miraron y Magnus movió las manos para expresarse. ‘Resolver esto.’ Y se fue. Nunca se le había dado bien el drama familiar y no pensaba hablar de su vida sexual con Jace, gracias pero no.

Las dos chicas se miraron. Jace miró a Alec esperando una respuesta y al mismo tiempo pidiéndole que no dijese nada.

‘No tenemos que hablar de nada.’ Dijo Jace, dándole la opción de hacer como que no había pasado.

Alec suspiró y miró su plato, reflexionando. Cierta parte de él quería hablar con Jace, siempre había querido hablar con Jace de su vida sexual, pues él era su mejor amigo, y Jace lo hacía continuamente. Una pequeña, minúscula parte de él siempre había soñado con poder compartir sus experiencias de la misma forma que Jace las había compartido con él, pero siempre había acallado esa voz, sabiendo que sería imposible. Pero ahora… Ahora que pensaba en ello Jace nunca se había negado a escuchar, nunca había puesto cara de asco, nunca se había sentido incómodo las pocas veces que Alec había mostrado afecto por Magnus delante de él. Quizás…

‘¿Quieres hablar de ello? Porque por tu reacción pensé que estabas a punto de pedirle a Magnus que te borrase la memoria.’ Alec no había querido sonar tan brusco, tan acusador, pero no pudo evitarlo.

‘No.’ Se defendió Jace. ‘Es solo que no me lo esperaba. Nada más. Y tu… Bueno, tu siendo mujer es raro.’

Alec cogió la taza de café pero no bebió, simplemente pasó los dedos por el asa. ‘¿Te atraigo?’ Alec miró a los ojos a su parabatai, y ambos supieron a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Un tema del que no había hablado nunca, pero con el que habían convivido en silencio.

Jace no bajó los ojos pero cambió la forma en la que miró a Alec. ‘Eres una persona atractiva, Alec.’ Había seriedad en sus palabras, dejando claro que sabía a lo que Alec se refería. ‘Y no negaré que me siento atraído por tu forma femenina, pero eso no significa… Dios… ¿Es así cómo te sentías tu?’

Alec bebió de la taza, sintiendo su garganta extremadamente seca. Sabía que la conversación tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, aunque siempre había esperado que fuese lo más tarde posible.

‘No sé cómo te sientes, Jace. Pero yo…’ Alec se pasó la mano por la cara, quitándose el pelo que se había soltado de la coleta baja que Magnus le había hecho. ‘Siempre he sentido atracción por ti.’ Y notó como un gran peso se había ido de él al decir esas palabras, como se abría esa presa que había mantenido todos esos años cerrada. Era más fácil hablar ahora, viendo a Jace de mujer, olvidándose por un momento de la atracción que sintió hacia él. ‘Desde que te conocí me sentí atraído por ti, por tu energía, por tu forma de ser. Cuando crecimos esa atracción creció y aumentó a algo que no sabía cómo identificar. No fue fácil para mi, ¿sabes? Darme cuenta de que me sentía atraído por hombres. Pensar… Verte y ver lo atractivo que eras, lo perfecto.’

Jace bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por haber infligido ese daño en Alec. Pues Jace no había sido consciente de los sentimientos de Alec hacía él hasta meses después de su ceremonia de parabatai. Algo que nunca le había dicho a Alec.

‘Me obsesioné con pensar que estaba enamorado de ti.’ Dijo Alec, siendo honesto consigo mismo y con Jace por primera vez. ‘Nunca lo estuve, pero me convencí de ello.’

‘¿Por qué?’ Preguntó Jace, buscando en sus ojos la respuesta.

‘Porque sabía que nunca podría tener esto.’ Alec señaló la cocina pero Jace sabía que se refería a su relación con Magnus. ‘Y yo te quería y me sentía atraído por ti y pensé… Pensé que estaba enamorado de ti, y lo acepté porque sabía que era seguro, sabía que nunca podría ser, por lo que podía vivir con ello.’ Alec vio como Jace no acababa de comprender e intentó explicarse mejor. ‘Porque si estaba enamorado de ti no podía enamorarme de nadie más y así podía justificarme a mi mismo el no buscar pareja.’

‘Pero nunca estuviste enamorado de mi.’ No era una pregunta, pues Jace siempre había intuido la respuesta, podía sentirla en su vínculo con Alec.

‘No. Nunca.’ Aseguró Alec. ‘Pero no lo supe hasta que no conocí a Magnus.’

Jace sonrió, notando la adoración que Alec sintió al decir el nombre de su novio. ‘Hablando de Magnus, ¿podemos hablar de lo que me encontré esta mañana? Porque no me había visto venir algo así dada nuestra situación.’ La voz de Jace más ligera, cambiando de tema, pues sabía que poco más había que hablar sobre ese asunto, al menos por hoy. Jace vio la sonrisa y el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano y sonrió todavía más, sin poderse creer lo que su mente estaba conjurando. ‘Alec, ¿qué ha pasado?’

‘Nada.’ Dijo Alec dando un bocado a la tostada. ‘No ha pasado nada.’

‘¿Y anoche?’ Jace tenía ese tono de broma pero cotilleo que ponía siempre con Izzy, ese tono que Alec siempre había querido oír dirigido a él. Pero ahora no sabía cómo contestar. No quería hablar de su vida privada, y al mismo tiempo quería contarlo todo.

‘¿Qué?’ Fue todo lo que dijo.

Jace le miró con una sonrisa demasiado contenida. ‘Deja que te cuente un dato curioso: cuanto más cerca estamos el uno del otro, más sentimos a través de nuestro vínculo. Y por mucho que tratemos de bloquearlo, hay ciertas cosas que pasan queramos a no. Cosas que si hubiésemos estado en partes distintas de la ciudad puede que no hubiésemos sentido pero que, por desgracia o suerte, solo nos separaba un piso.’ Jace había visto como la cara de su hermano se enrojecía de vergüenza con cada palabra de decía, pues Alec no se había percatado de que Jace podía sentir parte de su placer. ‘Así que… ¿vas a contarme lo que pasó anoche para que te corrieses dos veces o tengo que adivinar?’

Alec dio un cabezazo contra la mesa, pidiendo que un terremoto sucediese en ese momento, un ataque al piso de Magnus, algo, lo que fuese. Por suerte sus súplicas fueron respondidas y Magnus entró en ese momento, diciéndoles que se arreglasen, pues María les estaba esperando.

***

La poción les devolvió a su cuerpo original en menos de diez minutos. Magnus conjuró ropa y ambos se cambiaron en el baño de María, dándole las gracias antes de desaparecer.

‘He de reconocer que en hombre es una belleza.’ Dijo María cuando los dos chicos desaparecieron con la ropa en la mano. ‘Entiendo que tengas una relación sexual con él, ¿pero romántica?’

La bruja miró a Magnus confusa, pero con respeto en la mirada. Ningún brujo en Nueva York olvidaba quién era Magnus, pues aunque fuesen seres independientes había algo que única a todos ellos y era el respeto y admiración al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

‘Es un buen hombre.’ Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa. No era la primera vez que alguien de su raza le hacía esa pregunta.

‘Es un cazador de sombras.’ Refutó María. ’Sé que conoces mejor que nadie a los de su raza, que has vivido muchos más años que yo, pero aún así…’ María puso la mano en el hombro de Magnus, con respeto y cariño en la mirada. ‘Ten cuidado. Ellos no te merecen.’

***

Magnus abrió un portal para Alec y Jace directo al Instituto. Alec había estado ausente demasiado tiempo y quería volver a tomar las riendas antes de que alguien empezase a hacer preguntas e investigar. Magnus se despidió de él con un ligero beso en los labios, uno que le hizo sonreír, pues había echado un poco de menos esos labios.

‘No me esperes despierto.’ Dijo Alec antes de entrar en el portal. ‘No sé cuándo volveré.’

Magnus asintió y sonrió. ‘Ve a hacer tu trabajo, cazador de sombras. Yo estaré en casa cuando vuelvas.’

Alec sonrió, lleno de amor hacia ese hombre, lleno de cariño y alegría, algo que Jace pudo sentir antes de tirar de él para entrar en el portal.

FIN

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos aquellos/as que habéis comentado la historia y seguido. Va por vosotros! Escribiré más historias pero si queréis decirme ideas o cosas que os gustaría ver o que explorase más siempre es bienvenido. Me podéis encontrar en tumblr y twitter con el mismo nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son estupendos. Los comentarios me dan la energía necesitaria para seguir escribiendo. <3


End file.
